My Sister's Keeper
by My Wonky Socks
Summary: Inspired by the movie, not an exact take off of the plot, there will be minor differences. Please let me know what you think! Chapter 1 will bring an old face back into Jess' life, the next will revolve more around her and Abby.
1. Chapter 1

****Ok, so this is my first time writing a fic based in any way off of a movie/book, so I'm a little nervous about it. However, after reading my sister vampireluvr15's take on The Butterfly Effect and Kyriana42's The Time Traveler's Wife, I wanted to try. For the purpose of this fic I'm going to have to do two things, one Abby will be Jess' sister, two, I'm kinda going to have to eventually kill her off….*ducks* Please don't kill me now! Also I will include dates at the top of each chapter, but it will jump back and forth time wise, not badly though. Also, I always thought Anna (Jess in the story) needed someone to confide in more, so I've added more of that too. Ok, done rambling, on with the story **

**May 3, 2011**

Jessica Parker stood at the edge of the sand letting the water wash around her ankles. Her mind was a million miles away. It had been eight years today, eight years since she'd done the hardest thing in her life, and let her sister go.

She wrapped her arms around herself and felt the silent tears cascade down her cheeks.

"Excuse me, miss?" a voice came from behind her.

Jess quickly wiped at her eyes before turning,

"Yes?" she asked, trying to keep her voice from faltering.

"I'm not trying to intrude, but are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine, thank you" she said forcing a smile.

She studied the mans features, dark hair, cropped short, hazel/brown eyes, she couldn't quite discern which in the lighting and a tall, muscular build. Something was familiar about him, somehow she felt she'd met him before.

"Okay, like I said I'm sorry to intrude, you just looked upset."

**March 22, 2007**

Jess ran from her sister's hospital room and into the stairwell, she'd gotten down two flights when she collapsed on the landing sobbing.

"Just let me go," Abby had whispered, her eyes weak and drawn from the latest round of chemo, "This isn't fair on you."

The truth was, yes, Jess wanted to lead a normal life, be like every other eleven year old girl, but she wasn't, it had never been an option for her. She had been born, so her sister could live, a genetic perfection to match her sister, so she could be a donor for whatever Abby needed.

"Are you alright?"

Jess looked up to see a teenage boy standing at the bottom of the stairs, shifting from foot to foot awkwardly.

"Fine," she said hoarsely, dropping her blue eyes from his face to her knees.

Suddenly she could feel the shifting of weight beside her and the boy was sitting next to her. He stayed silent, waiting for her to talk.

"I'm Jess Parker," she said, glancing over at him."

"Becker," he responded with a smile.

Jess raised an eyebrow, "What are you a rock star or something? No last name?"

"Technically, Becker _is_ my last name…it's my first name I don't like."

"It can't be that bad, come on secrets safe with me, what is it?"

"I'm only telling you this because you look like you could use a laugh…Hilary," he sighed.

Jess couldn't help the giggle that escaped her lips, "Hilary?"

"Yep," he said, a smile quirking at his lips when he saw her expression, "So want to tell me what's bothering you?"

"You don't want to hear it," she replied, looking down again.

"Try me," he offered.

She sighed, "You asked for it. My sister has leukemia, she's dying, and they want me to undergo a surgery to give her a kidney, because I'm a perfect match. Though that's obvious, seeing as I'm a test tube baby who was born for the specific person of being a donor of whatever Abby needed,"

Becker stared dumbfounded.

"I'm eleven, if I do this, it means no soccer, cheerleading, kids, I can't even go to a party and drink if I want when I'm older. I know that's selfish, but I'm tired of being cut on, but I won't stop because it's my sister…only now she wants me to, she wants to die!" she exclaimed bursting into another fit of sobs.

Becker put an arm around the girls shoulders and pulled her to him until they subsided. He'd always been rubbish at the whole comforting words thing, but the kid needed somebody right now.

Once she'd fallen silent, it didn't take her long to realize her situation.

"I'm sorry for dumping all that on you," she said sheepishly, getting to her feet.

He stood as well, "Don't apologize, I'm sorry to intruded, you just looked upset."

**May 3, 2011**

The last sentence was the one that had made it click.

"Excuse me, sir!" she called after his retreating form.

He turned, "Yes ma'am?"

"One, don't call me ma'am, it makes me sound old," she said wrinkling her nose, "Two, is your name by any chance Hilary Becker?"

****You'd think I'd gotten everything in up top huh? I'm not a hundred precent sure where this is going, I wrote it in an hour after rewatching the movie. My question to you is would you like to read more?**


	2. Chapter 2

****Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! Here's chapter two, hope you like it!**

**May 3, 2011**

The man looked surprised.

"How did you know that?" he asked, incredulous.

"I knew it!" she exclaimed, a smile spreading across her face, "You probably don't remember this, but we met eight years ago, my name is Jess Parker."

She was surprised when recognition flooded his features.

"I remember," he said, "You were there with your sister," he hesitated, "Did she…?"

"Eight years ago today," Jess said solemnly.

"I'm sorry, I guess that explains why you were crying…"

"I just keep wondering if I made the wrong decision."

**November 9, 1997**

Jess screamed for her father and pounded weakly against the doctor as he carried her to the operation table.

She didn't want to be poked with anymore needles! She tried to push the plastic mask away as the doctor put it over her face, but wasn't strong enough. Quickly she sank into an anesthesia induced darkness.

When she woke up, the first thing she was aware of was the soreness. She opened her eyes and looked over to the bed beside hers where Abby lay.

"Hey," Abby said glancing over at her weakly, "How are you?"

"Sore," Jess responded quietly, "And I feel funny. How are you? Did it work?"

"We don't know yet, sweetie," their mother's voice came from nearby.

Jess bit her lip with worry, glancing back at her eight year old sister, who's eyes had fallen closed. She felt bad for the fact that she hadn't wanted to go through with the procedure.

**May 3, 2011**

"Wrong decision about what?" he asked, sitting on the sand and motioning for her to join him.

"How is it we always end up here?" she mused.

"End up where? If I recall right, last time we saw each other was in the hospital."

"I just meant with you, a complete stranger, listening to me poor my heart out. My parents were always more worried about Abby… and I never was angry about that, she was the sick one…"

"You just wished they'd taken some time to consider you?"

"Exactly," she said quietly, "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, shoot."

"Why did you? Why did you even care?"

"I was heading down to the cafeteria, and I saw you looking so…broken. I couldn't just walk away."

"I don't think I ever thanked you for that, for caring," she said with a small smile, "It's part of what gave me the strength to go through with what I did."

Becker looked surprised, "Which was what?"

Jess explained.

**April 2, 2007**

Jess sat on the edge of Abby's hospital bed chatting with her animatedly when the woman came in and tapped their mother on the shoulder.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"Miranda Parker?"

"Yes," she answered hesitantly.

"You've been served," the woman said, handing her an envelope and walking out.

Jess' breath caught in her throat as her mother tore the envelope open. She read over the pages before turning to Jess, eyes blazing with anger.

"Medical emancipation? What is this?"

"I want the rights to my own body, to make the decision whether or not I get a kidney yanked out."

"So you're _suing _us?" she asked incredulous.

"You never asked me what I wanted mom!" she cried.

"Jessica, do you really think this is what your sister wants? Did you stop to think what will happen to her if you do this?"

"She'll die." Jess said bluntly, "Believe it or not, yes I thought about it."

"And you don't care about her more than that?"

"Mom, don't," Abby pleaded weakly.

"Of course, why do you think I've done this my entire life! I'm thinking about _me _for the first time in _eleven_ years!" Jess cried.

Her mother slapped her across the face, causing Abby to look horrified and Jess to stand there shocked for a moment before fleeing the room.

**May 3, 2011**

"My mother barely spoke to me after that, especially when after she realized I wasn't backing down."

"I wish I had been there to help you through it," he said quietly.

"Why? You don't even know me."

"I'd like to," he said meeting her wide, blue eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**May 6, 2011**

Jess sat cross-legged on her bed, pen moving swiftly across a sheet of paper. It was something she'd done ever since Abby's death, whenever she had something to tell her sister, she would write it in a letter and leave it on her grave.

_Abby,_

_I now know you felt when you met Stephen. That feeling of an instant connection, the way you said your stomach did backflips, I totally get it now._

_I don't know if you remember the boy I told you about, the one who comforted me that day, eight years ago in the hospital, but fate is an interesting thing. I ran into him a couple days ago on the beach, on the anniversary of your death actually. Maybe it wasn't just fate, maybe it was you looking out for my happiness like you always did._

_We have a date tonight, and I am so nervous and excited, at the same time. He's taking me to dinner, I went shopping and bought a new dress just for tonight. It's white and spaghetti strapped, with pink lace on the bottom. You'd love it. I don't want to jinx it, but I already feel like he could be the one, Abby. I'll write you again with all the details when I get home._

_All my love,_

_Jess_

**December 27, 2006**

Abby crouched down next to her sister's bed, her excitement radiating off of her in waves.

"Jess, are you awake?" she whispered.

Her blue eyes fluttered open, "I am now," she said groggily.

"I just got back from my date, and guess what? We kissed!"

"You kissed? Was it good?" she asked, sliding over on the bed to make room for her sister.

"It was _amazing,_" she gushed.

"How did you know what to do?" Jess asked curiously, knowing Abby had never been kissed before that night.

"I don't know, I just did," she said, smiling.

They'd stayed up for hours, Abby recounting every detail of the date, from start to finish. Jess had lost count of how many times she'd glanced at the door, worried their giggles would wake their parents.

**May 6, 2011**

Stephen Hart, had kept her sister strong, he'd been there for the ups and the downs, and until the very end. Jess still kept in contact with him occasionally through email, just to check in as he'd become like family during his time with Abby.

Jess smiled softly at the memory as she pulled her white high heels on. She walked to the mirror and applied a light pink gloss to her lips and smoky pink shadow to her eyes.

She'd barely finished as the doorbell rang, and she quickly tossed the gloss in her purse and skipped to the door. Her breath caught in her throat as she saw Becker standing their in jeans and a black button down. He looked unbelievably gorgeous.

"Hi," she breathed, a smile gracing her lips.

Becker's eyes traveled the length of her body, before returning to meet hers. He held out a single deep pink rose to her, which she took and tucked in her hair.

"You look beautiful," he said with a smile, taking her hand and kissing the top.

Jess flushed crimson, "Thank you. Can I get you anything to drink before we go?"

"No, thank you. Are you ready?" he asked.

"Absolutely!" she said, grinning.

He led her to the car and opened her door for her, closing it back once she was inside. Once he was settled in the drivers seat, she slid across the seat, curling her legs behind her and resting her head on his shoulder. It was probably a bit forward, but she liked being close to him.

"How was your day?" he asked, smiling down at her.

"It was brilliant! I had to work this morning, but then I went shopping, which is always fun, and now I'm here, so definitely no complaints. How about you?"

"It just got a whole lot better," he said, reaching over and taking her hand.

She flashed him a brilliant smile and they settled into a comfortable silence. Jess rubbed her thumb across the top of Becker's hand. She was amazed at how physically comfortable they were around each other, like they'd known each other their whole lives.

Becker took her out to a candlelit dinner at this small little restaurant in town. It was wonderful, the fact it was so small, allowed them to talk with ease. They talked about everything and nothing, and Jess found they connected on every level.

When he took her home, he walked her to the door of her flat before turning to her.

"I had an amazing time," she said, giving him a soft smile.

"So did I, and I'd very much like to do this again," he said, pushing her hair away from her face.

"So would I."

His lips came down and gently brushed hers, she responded immediately and the kiss slowly became more passionate. By the time they broke apart, Jess was breathless.

"I'll call you tomorrow," he said, pressing his forehead to hers, "Good night, Jessica."

"Good night, Becker," she replied before turning and going inside.

She immediately grabbed a pen and paper and accounted every detail in a letter to Abby.


	4. Chapter 4

**May 8, 2007**

_I wish I could say my sister's death resulted in people's lives being changed, that a law was passed to make sure no other kids went through what I did, but they weren't and it wasn't._

_I was granted medical emancipation three days after Abby's death, in some ways it was a victory, but a pointless one because Abby was gone. My mother would probably never look at me the same way again. Even though she died before the transplant was supposed to take place, part of me knows my mother will always partially blame me for my sister's death._

**May 11, 2011**

Jess sat on Becker's couch, wrapped securely in his arms; back resting against his chest. In the last six days they'd become almost inseparable.

They'd talked about everything, knew each others darkest secrets and desires. The one thing Jess hadn't talked about, was her family, at least not past her sister's death, it just wasn't something she liked to talk about.

Becker stroked Jess' hair, he stayed quiet, aware his girlfriend was lost in her own thoughts. He was fine with the comfortable silence, but for Jess to stay quiet this long, was unusual.

"What are you thinking about so hard?" he asked quietly.

She looked up and met his eyes, "Do you still want to know about my family?"

"If you're ready to tell me, yes, I want to know everything about you, Jess."

She smiled and tilted her head back, kissing him softly.

"I am, what do you want to know first?"

"Start with what happened directly after Abby's death, if that's ok?" he asked, pulling her closer.

She leaned her head back on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

"I guess the best place to start is six months after her death."

**November 21, 2007**

"Happy Birthday, princess!" Jess' father exclaimed, picking her up and twirling her in a circle after she'd come downstairs.

Jess giggled, "Thank you, dad!"

"I made your favorite, chocolate chip pancakes!"

Jess grinned, even at twelve, she still loved the birthday traditions that had been started when she was little. She skipped into the kitchen and put a couple pancakes on her plate, discretely watching as her mom pulled her father aside.

She could see her father's face harden at whatever it was her mother said and got a sinking feeling in her stomach. Her parents disappeared from the room and it was only her father who reentered awhile later.

"So, beach as always?" he asked.

Jess smiled and jumped to her feet, "Definitely!" she said, bounding upstairs to get ready.

**May 11, 2011**

"That was the first year my mother wasn't apart of my birthday," she said, absentmindedly taking his hands in hers, "It was also the day me and my dad both probably realized our family was beyond repair."

Becker tightened his grip around her waist.

"I found out later that what she'd said to dad was that continuing the traditions was wrong without Abby there. Dad had gotten angry and said that because Abby was dead didn't mean I was no longer important."

She could feel him tense beneath her, and turned her head to face him. He reached out and stroked his thumb from her temple to her jaw. Jess closed her eyes under his touch.

"I'm trying really hard not to hate your mother for making you feel inadequate."

She smiled softly, and turned in his arms; kissing him deeply.

"It's kind of nice having someone care." she said quietly.


	5. Authors Note

**One, I just want to let everyone know that I am working on the new chapter now, I've had a lot going on and haven't been able to devote as much time to writing as I like, which is taking it's toll on the three stories I', juggling. Two, there is an epic dating fail on my part, that I've only just realized, all things dated 2007 should be 2002, sorry about that! To my readers/reviewers, you're amazing, please hang in there with me!


	6. Chapter 5

**February 14, 2003**

Jess darted down the stairs, camera in hand.

"She's ready!" she called excitedly.

Stephen quickly rose to his feet from where he sat on the couch and walked over to the stairs. He looked nervous, which Jess mused, could have had more to do with awkward conversation with her father, than the date he was about to go on.

Every year, the hospital held a dance on Valentine's Day for the sick kids, it was set up like a prom, and she'd been asked to attend this year by Stephen. Jess had her camera at the ready when Abby came down the stairs. She wore a pale blue dress and a short, blonde wig to cover the fact she'd lost her hair from the chemotherapy.

Stephen stared on, looking more than slightly mesmerized, slipping a white orchid corsage on her wrist when she reached the bottom.

"You look beautiful," he whispered.

**May 20, 2011**

"_Two weeks, that's all it took for me to fall in love with you." Savannah (Dear John)_

Jess stepped into the deep blue dress and quickly tied the halter neck. The dress fell just above her knees and fanned out when she moved. It was absolutely perfect for her date, Becker was taking her dancing, something she dearly loved to do, but rarely got a chance to.

Becker was a military captain and had spent the last week training recruits, so she was incredibly excited, as she hadn't gotten to spend a lot of time with him. They had talked on the phone every night and had lunch together early in the week, but for Jess, it hadn't been nearly enough.

Two weeks, it had been two weeks and already she was pretty sure she was in love with him. She practically skipped to the door when he knocked, a bright smile spreading across her face as soon as she saw him. Raising up on her tiptoes, she kissed him deeply.

"Hello to you too," he said, pulling back slightly and smiling.

"Hi," she murmured, bringing his mouth back to hers.

When they broke apart, Jess was slightly breathless.

"Not that I'm complaining by a long shot, but to what do I owe the pleasure of that welcome?"

Jess blushed, "I just kind of missed you this week, that's all."

"Yeah, I know the feeling," he said, stroking her face gently.

She closed her eyes and turned her head into his touch.

"Becker, I…"she started then froze, unable to believe the words that had almost slipped from her mouth.

"Jess? What is it?" he asked, having quickly caught her hesitation.

"Nothing," she said, turning away, "Are you ready?"

"You can tell me," he said quietly, resting a hand on her shoulder.

Jess closed her eyes, mentally cursing herself for the slip up. While she was completely sure of her feelings for him, it was far too soon to voice them to him. She opened her eyes and turned her head to meet his eyes.

"Please, can we forget about it?"

"I'm not going to pressure you, I just wish you'd tell me," he sighed, "You can tell me anything."

If she didn't tell him, he would be questioning everything…if she did, it would most likely send him running for the hills. _Great job, Jessica,_ she scolded herself. Sighing, she turned and kissed him deeply.

"Becker, I love you," she whispered.

He laughed softly, "That's what you were afraid to tell me?" he asked.

"It's only been two weeks, I know that and I don't expect…" he silenced her with a passionate kiss.

"I love you too, Jess," he said, smiling, "I didn't even realize it was possible to love someone after two weeks, but I do."


	7. Chapter 6

**November 27, 2011**

_Abby,_

_Maybe we didn't get a law passed because of what happened, but out of all the hurt that surrounded your death, one good thing came out of it. I'm getting married today. It's only been just over six months since Becker and I crossed paths again, but I've never been more sure of anything in my life, I just wish you could be here for it. I have to go get ready now, I'm so nervous and excited, it's crazy._

_All my love,_

_Jess_

Jess stared at her reflection in the mirror, her dress was strapless, the skirt falling in ruffled layers to the ground. Her hair was curled into soft waves, the top gathered on her head in an upsweep.

"Wow," a voice came from the doorway.

She turned to see her father standing there, and rushed over and hugged him.

"You're here!" she cried happily.

"Of course, my baby girl's getting married, I wouldn't miss it. Sweetheart, you look beautiful."

Jess blushed, "Thank you."

Before she knew it, she was standing with her dad behind the glass double-doors that led to the gardens she was getting married in. She was shaking, both from excitement and nervousness. Her heart skipped a beat as she saw Becker standing at the alter, it was still difficult to believe he was about to be hers forever.

The wedding march started and Jess took a deep breath, slipping her arm through her father's.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Yes," she said, smiling.

When her father placed her hand in Becker's, it was like everything ceased to exist but the two of them. She couldn't take her eyes away from his, not even for a second.

"I love you," she mouthed, before the preacher started speaking.

"I love you too," he mouthed back, smiling.

When they said those two last little words, and the minister pronounced them husband and wife, Jess wanted to jump into Becker's arms. She resisted though, and stayed still as he moved forward and gently lifted the veil from her face.

His lips brushed over hers gently, and she wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him deeper. When they broke apart, he lifted her up off the ground and spun her around, she giggled, pressing her forehead to his as he sat her down.


End file.
